Snake Sniper
"Fuckin' the word that I'm thinking of..." - Camden Snake Sniper is the second episode of Deep Sheep: Season 1. It stars Christopher Cox, Daniel Grabert, Nathan Loan, Camden Praisner, and Spencer Maples. Beginning Plot Moments after the intro fades, it cuts to the Snake Sniper Tunnels in Chris's Forest, where Chris tells the gang to rest in order to heal up for the game. However, they cannot rest because there are monsters nearby. Chris goes out to kill the mobs, but after discovering that it's only a spider - which he then kills - Chris quickly returns. In the Snakes' Quarters, Daniel starts breaking item-frames, including his own, and collecting the items. Camden rightfully blames Daniel for stealing his pumpkins; Daniel drops the pumpkins, however they're picked up by Chris, who eventually gives them back. Amongst the arguments, Spencer states that he should be the one to blame people. The arguments end when Daniel grabs a dead shrub (Robby's item) and throws it in a pond to "drown" with a surviving skeleton. How To Play Similar to Duck Hunt, all five players take turns being the Sniper, while the other four are Snakes. Both the Sniper and Snakes get 1 life. The Snakes' goal is to run through parallel tunnels while avoiding being shot by the sniper, make it to the end, climb up the stairs, and kill the Sniper. Although the Snakes are technically not a team, they are unable to kill each other. If a Snake is killed, that Snake is eliminated from the round. If all of the Snakes are killed, the round is over. The Snakes get Potions of Swiftness and powerful enchanted diamond swords used for killing the Sniper. The Snakes get 1 point for killing the Sniper. The Sniper's goal is to kill all the Snakes before being killed by them. If the Sniper is killed, the round is over. The Sniper is equipped with a bow - powered by Inifinity I and Power IV - and unlimited arrows. The Sniper gets a point for every Snake that is killed by the bow, plus an additional extra point if the all of the Snakes are killed before they reach the end. The player with the most points in the end wins Snake Sniper. The game Round 1 The game starts off with a bang, with Nathan as the first Sniper. Camden complains about Chris being in front of him, when Camden started first: Chris explains how if you're in the front, you get shot first: possibly telling this to save Camden from being shot first. After Camden and Chris sarcastically state that Nathan is a great Sniper, Nathan knocks down Chris's, Daniel's, and Camden's health down to a considerably low amount. As the Xbox lag starts wracking the game, all four snakes come closer to the Sniper's quarters. Camden dies first, but is quickly avenged by Spencer. Nathan picks up 1 point for his kill on Camden, while Spencer gets a single point for killing Nathan. Aftermath Before the next round, Camden makes a hilarious accidental reference to Duck Hunt, which everyone finds funny. Chris claims he too lazy to eat, so he drops down while flying and kills himself in the game, so he can respawn in the starting area. Spencer takes a total of 5 minutes trying to flip the switch, unknown to everyone that, with lag added to it, the redstone connection is slightly delayed. Round 2 After a "quick" pause, the game continues and Chris says he'll blame the switch if Spencer kills everyone, while Camden says that he'll blame Spencer. Nathan dies running into an arrow, and Camden calls him a "valuable soldier". As the Snakes get closer, Daniel complains that he can't sprint, to which Chris asks why he didn't eat. Camden dies after running into an arrow, and Chris is killed when Spencer fires an arrow into his head. Daniel decides to sneak up on Spencer and find another way, and hilariously gets shot while doing so. Spencer then shoots a spectating Nathan twice, killing him. Spencer finishes with a commanding lead at 5 points. Aftermath Chris at first blames the switch, and tests it out. As soon as he notices the delay, he then shifts the blame onto Spencer. Chris puts everyone's items in the chest in the Snakes' Quarters, but since the items end up stolen, Camden declares, "the chest ain't a good idea". Daniel flips the switch rapidly, causing the block (that releases the Snakes into the tunnels) to disappear and reappear rapidly. Round 3 Daniel's turn as the Sniper proves to be mostly successful: he kills Nathan at the halfway point,to which Nathan questions why he's dying first. Daniel then kills Chris not far from the end. As Spencer runs up the stairs, he knocks Daniel down to 2 hearts of health, but Daniel quickly shoots and kills him. Camden runs up the stairs just in time to see Spencer's body disappear, and finishes Daniel off, becoming the next Sniper. Aftermath As Chris flies over to the Sniper's quarters to prepare Camden's turn, he finds a creeper near the entry hole, and screams out in terror. Camden makes a hilarious quote for the series: "I'm just the scared little boy who's ummmm... f**king the word I'm thinking of". With the game progressing quickly, Chris realizes that Spencer is still winning. As Daniel wonders where his slimeball is, Chris, coming to a sudden realization, pulls out a sword and murders Nathan, revealing that not only did Nathan steal Daniel's slimeball, but he also stole Spencer's magic mushroom. Round 4 As the round starts, Nathan runs headlong into the wall in front of them, and Chris butchers the onomatopoeia term "Slam!" to describing Nathan running into the wall, instead saying "Lam!" Camden dominates during his turn as the sniper, revealing his hidden skills with a bow and arrow. Spencer is the first to die by Camden's bow. Then, Camden shoots Daniel, Nathan, and Chris, killing them all at the same time. Aftermath On the scoreboard, Camden passes Spencer and takes the lead. Spencer realizes that he is unable to tie the game up, and despite being super close to beating him, will ultimately lose to Camden. Round 5 On the final round with Chris as the Sniper, everyone is released into the tunnels, and Camden questions how everyone is faster than him. Daniel immediately dies afterwards, and Spencer dies the same way, questioning how Chris was able to kill him in one hit. Upon reaching the Sniper's quarters, Nathan and Camden hide on the stairs. Camden goes first, but Chris immediately kills him. Nathan then sets Chris on fire with his sword, but Chris kills Nathan too. In the room above Chris, Daniel spies on Chris through the hole and then kills him with his sword. Chris gets 4 points for killing the Snakes. The game ends with Camden in the lead at 6 points. 'Winners board' * Round 1: Spencer. * Round 2: Spencer. * Round 3: Camden. * Round 4: Camden. * Round 5: Chris. 'Scoreboard' * Nathan: 1. * Spencer: 5. * Daniel: 3. * Camden: 6 (winner). * Chris: 4. Aftermath Camden wins his first golden crown and the trophy for Snake Sniper: the enchanted bow used by the Sniper. The episode ends with Camden being showered by Daniel and Spencer. Nathan gives Camden a physical golden crown to put on his head, which Chris points out blends in with the visor. Starring * Christopher Cox/CACox97. * Camden Praisner/CMPraisner99. * Spencer Maples/Laburnum. * Daniel Grabert/xAlien7. * Nathan Loan/xBadxAssassinx. * KiLErJuGgErNaUt (only in Xbox notification). Trivia * This is the season and series debut for Camden and Spencer. * This was Camden's first win. His next one wouldn't come until Game of Thrones: Part II. * KiLErJuGgErNaUt makes an appearance, when Xbox sends Camden a notifaction saying that the player is online. Category:Deep Sheep episodes Category:Deep Sheep Season 1 episodes